Depths of Sherlock Holmes
by moja ganda
Summary: Unknown to many in the New Scotland Yard, Sherlock Holmes the only consulting detective is not only married to The Work but In fact have a living breathing partner/wife personified in Joan Hanna Watson-Holmes. FEMJOHN
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Everyone in Scotland Yard are all used to Sherlock's antics. His fascination about crimes, deaths, and corpses in general freaked out everyone. However they cannot dispute the fact that his ability to deduce accurately and solve difficult cases in an instant are both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because the solved cases of Scotland Yard are increasing. On the other hand, it's a curse because not only are they made look like an idiot but also the methods he uses are sometimes questionable in the eyes of law that they are trying to uphold. These facts make people who work in the Yard shun Sherlock.

Another thing that excludes Sherlock from his coworkers are his inability to properly communicate with them, probably because of his lack of social skills.

There are many things that are considered wrong in the eyes of many people, especially concerning Sherlock Holmes. When people say that they know all about Sherlock they are mistaken for they haven't even scratch the surface of his true self.

There are many unknown facts about Sherlock's life. He was known by many as a high functioning sociopath who is married to his work. This is of course true. What he neglects to tell his coworker is the fact that he is in fact married to a woman with many profession. Sherlock married someone who adores his ability to deduce something in an alarmingly fast rate. Her name is Joan Hanna Watson-Holmes or professionally known throughout the western continent and some part of Asia as Joan Watson, a former captain of the 5th Northumberland fusiliers, as well as its doctor. Now though she is known throughout as the person who handles the biggest company that handles anything from clothing to appliances to technology. Everyone knows that she is married to someone of higher stature. The only known fact about her husband is that she's from a noble family. The only people who knows that Sherlock Holmes, the only Consulting Detective in the world is married to her are their closest friends and respective families.

The Wife is unknown to many as well as his true parentage. Sherlock Holmes is in fact a person born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He belongs to the honourable house of Holmes, cousin of the Royal Family of the United Kingdom. He is the second child of Lord and Lady Holmes. Many believe that Sherlock's last name is just coincidentally the same as that of a noble family after all who would like to believe that a junkie, and know sociopath could be a distant relative of the Queen of England.

With the wrong perception of people one could say that everything is peaceful because there is no problem with how things are running. That however will change when the New Scotland Yard request the aid of one Sherlock Holmes to assist the series of murder happening in WH inc. that is currently owned by Sherlock's unknown wife.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Sherlock.

Note: what do u think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade is continuously awed by at what he is seeing as he inspects one of the offices located in the east wing of WH's main branch located in Central London where the third murder of its employee was committed.

The place in itself is glamorous. Worthy of its reputation as one the most extravagant and hospitable place to work in. Their's nothing wrong with the place except the corpse of a woman lying in the ground therefore, in consequence a forensic team was called (Anderson's). The woman without a closer inspection could be mistaken as a person who just happens to fall asleep in the ground for there is no excessive proof that she is dead until one checks her pulse.

The case seems like a simple one if not for the fact that his team could not find something in common between the three victims except for the fact that they are the newest employees of WH Inc. With the case being scrutinized by the public as well as it not having much progress the D.I. has no choice but to employ the consulting detective's expertise to eliminate the chance of being ridiculed by people who are closely following the progress of the case.

The D.I. was about to tell Sergeant Sally Donavan who is currently helping his men collect evident efficiently, that Sherlock is coming when he was hindered by the arrival of a woman, with light ocean blue eyes, long wavy strawberry blond hair, and an hour glass figure. Who happened to be wearing a shiny 5 inch white stilettos, with a beige jumpsuit that are slightly opened at her ankles, matched with diamond earrings and a small white purse. With the way she carries herself no one would have ever suspected that she's an ex soldier as well as a doctor. However no one can argue that she commands respect and admiration from people effortlessly. There's no doubt that the beautiful woman who entered the crime scene is non other than the owner of said establishment, Joan Hanna Watson.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade I presume" the new arrival said with a small smile while simultaneously offering her right hand for the inspector to shake.

"Yes, Mrs. Watson (since they don't know her husband's last name)" Lestrade said shaking the offered hand with a smile.

"Joan please" she replied. The inspector smiled again and said, " Then call me Greg." The identified Joan replied "Ok. Should we take this in my office, Greg? Let's wait for the Consulting Detective in my office too." It seems like a question but it is not for while she initially formed her words as a question, she's already making her way out of the door followed closely by the detective inspector after making Sally in charge of the scene and remind her to assist Sherlock into the CEO's office. Her only answer is a glare and big sign.

 _ **Say 'hi' to Joan for me brother dear -MH**_

Sherlock glared at his mobile phone as if it's the one at fault that he read his brother's message. Well it is the mobile's phone since it accepts the message from his infuriating brother. But that's not the point. His brother is teasing because he knows that his little brother does not appreciate the fact that he is mixing his professional and personal life. After all there is a reason why his coworkers have no idea about the intimate part of his life. By separating the two part of his life he was able to properly balance his emotions and schedule therefore the chance of both affecting him negatively is next to nothing.

Taking WH's series of murder is just that, making a mess of his perfectly balanced life.

However again it's not his fault that the case is at least an eight. I mean who wouldn't take a case so interesting. With no visible connection other than the fact the the victims are new employees. The perpetrator is unknown, motive another unknown, the weapon used is also an unknown. A case that with so many unknown variable is a case that is hard to come by. It's what makes Sherlock's blood pumping after all. It's like a drug for his brain to function otherwise it would rot.

Dismissing the thoughts about his brother and now ruined life, Sherlock made his way to the crime scene and saw only Anderson and Donovan.

Ignoring the both Anderson and Donovan, he surveys the surrounding taking into consideration everything he has observe about the room and the corpse and store it in his mind palace later for a much deeper analysis of the case.

"Here at last freak" Donovan sneering. Before he could answer the former's insult Anderson spoke first, " I don't want my crime scene contaminated."

"I see you both haven't shagged yet. For two weeks it seems. Is that why your both irritated. No worries Sally Anderson's wife have another trip plan the day after today so wait for a little big will you."

Sally was about to give Sherlock a piece of her mind when her radio beeped, signalling that someone is calling her.

"DONAVAN" she said.

"IS SHERLOCK THERE?" Said Greg from the other line.

"YES" Replied the woman gritting her teeth.

"BRING HIM TO HER OFFICE THEN." Was the reply then silence.

"Well let's go then Sally" Sherlock said smugly swimmingly interpreting the end of discussion as his win again he the two.

Fifteen minutes had past since Greg and Joan arrived at the latter's main office. Since then she was briefed of the current progress of the case. Although there is not much progress, Greg assured the owner that the consultant will no doubt help and in no time the case will be handled and prevented.

Two minutes after Greg called Sally there was. Knock on the door.

"Come in" said Joan softly. The door was open and it enter Sergeant Sally Donovan and Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes.

"Lady Joan, my brother Mycroft says 'hi'" Sherlock said as a greeting while promptly making himself comfortable in Joan's white armchair near the door.

NOTE: Here's the next chapter hope you like it. It's not a very informative one but I'm still trying to set up the mood for everything to go smoothly in the later chapters. So should I bring in Mycroft to WH Inc.? Pls tell me wht you think.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character of the book or show titled Sherlock


End file.
